


Hot Tub Stories

by Wyvernfartz



Series: FemSlashFebruary [4]
Category: Skylanders (Video Games)
Genre: Anthro, F/F, Female Bonding, embarrassing stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyvernfartz/pseuds/Wyvernfartz
Summary: Flashwing and Whirlwind decide to share some embarrassing stories with each other while relaxing in a hot tub.
Relationships: Flashwing/Whirlwind (Skylanders)
Series: FemSlashFebruary [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150259





	Hot Tub Stories

**Author's Note:**

> I know I used Flashwing in the first story for this year's femslash prompts, but I didn't know who else to you that I haven't used yet XD
> 
> Also this story does have a tad bit of grossness to it. Mainly just a bit of swimsuit wetting and a story about crapping one's pants in high school, but nothing really gross.

Whirlwind and Flashwing were sent to Sunset Lagoon to keep the peace and patrol the area for a week and since it was quite the distance, the academy booked them a hotel to stay at for their time there. However, the academy ended up getting them this incredible five star hotel with a pool and everything so the girls planned to treat this more of a vacation than a patrol. The two were relaxing by the pool on some lounge chairs. They both wore bikinis with Flashwing’s being pink with a black trim and Whirlwind’s being white. Whirlwind also wore a yellow button up floral short sleeve. They both had some fruity drinks and a thing of shrimp and cocktail sauce. The day was sunny with a nice cool breeze and they were so relaxed... However, one of them may have been too relaxed 

Whirlwind kinda had the urge to go use the restroom, but in all honesty, she really didn’t want to get up and when she looked over to the restrooms, she saw a decently long line in front of the women’s which is something she didn’t wait for. She had thought to herself for a moment and figured that she was in a bikini so why not? The hybrid dragon relaxed her muscles and gave an audible sigh of relief. 

Flashwing, who had her eyes shut under her sunglasses soon opened them and looked over to her friend when she sighed and heard the sound of liquid hitting the pavement and just groaned in annoyance at what she just did. 

“Whirls, dear. did you really just...?” Flashwing asked 

“hehe.~Yeeep.~” Whirlwind giggled. She indeed peed herself. 

“Ugh. Why couldn’t just get up and used the restroom?” Flash continued to question her friend’s thought process. 

“Because I had to pee and I didn’t want to get up.” Whirlwind answered with a smug grin. 

Flashwing simply just sighed and rolled her eyes. Whirlwind was a carefree soul. Sometimes a little too carefree, but Flash did find that kinda cute about Whirlwind’s personality. She looked pretty cute in that bikini too. Ah well. If anyone asks about the damp spot under Whirlwind’s lounge chair, Flashwing will just tell them that they spilled a drink. 

“Hey check it out, Whirls. One of the hot tubs opened up so you wanna head over or are you that comfortable in that chair?” Flashwing teased. 

“Getting up to do some more relaxing somewhere? I’m willing to expend some energy for that!” Whirlwind smiled. 

They both rose from their lounge chairs and slowly stretched out their bodies. After that, they made their way over to the hot tubs with Flashwing leading the way. This allowed Whirlwind to get a good look at her friend’s rear-end. Flashwing always walked with an air of grace to her. Her nicely shaped hips swayed gently from side to side and her butt looked so nice in that bikini. They soon arrived at the hot tub and Flashwing slowly dipped her foot in. Then came the rest of her body and Whirlwind followed suit. Both of them sat down on the seats and were now shoulder deep in the warm, bubbly water. 

“Aaaahhh~ This feels so good and relaxing.~” Whirlwind sighed. She could feel the warmth envelope her body. 

“Just don’t pee in it please.” Flashwing teased her again about to which Whirlwind just smiled and rolled her eyes. 

“Hey I know not to pee in the water. Unless it’s the ocean. That I don’t care about using as a toilet.” Whirlwind laughed. 

“And besides. You can’t tell me you haven’t done it before.” 

“Well...” Flashwing tried to look the other way. 

“HAH! I KNEW IT! YOU HAVE PEED IN YOUR SWIMWEAR BEFORE!” Whirlwind smirked. 

“Ok ONE time I did. I had some stitches on my belly from an injury I got a few years back so I went on a small recovery retreat. I wanted to go to the pool to swim, but I didn’t want people to see the stitches so I wore a one piece which I something I usually don’t do because I like to show off my body. I had drank a little too much water that day so I really had to go, but when I got to the bathroom, it was already in use and I could take the pressure in my bladder anymore so I just squatted behind a bush and... went. I didn’t take off my swimsuit because I didn’t want someone to see me naked.” Flashwing told her little story and she felt a tab bit embarrassed to which Whirlwind tried to comfort her. 

“Hey it’s nothing to be embarrassed about. At least you didn’t crap yourself in high school.” Whirlwind wrapped her arm around her friend’s back and scooted closer to her. 

“Are you... speaking from experience?” Flashwing asked. She was genuinely curious. 

“Unfortunately...” Whirlwind gave a somewhat embarrassed chuckle as she rubbed the back of her head. She figured that since Flashwing told a story that she should tell one too. 

“It was a big test day back at my old school, sophomore year. I ate a big breakfast so I could just skip lunch break and study. I was running late to my first test of the school day because I had to fly the long way around and when I got the school, I started to get the slight urge to go, but against my better judgement I decide to go after the test because I thought I could hold it until then. Boy was I wrong...” Whirlwind was starting to get flashbacks of the day it happened. 

“When I got the classroom, I got my test and sat at my desk. Teach said that once the test started, you could not leave the room. After about a few minutes of doing the test is when the urge hit me like a train. Thank god I was in the back and next to an open window because there was no way I could hold it in and focus on my test. I just... let nature run its course... I made sure to finish my test quickly and head to the bathroom.” Whirlwind finished her story. 

“And no one noticed?” Flashwing asked. 

“Uh... I think this one girl in the bathroom may have noticed, but she didn’t say anything.” Whirlwind explained. 

“So, you got super lucky then. That’s crazy.” Flashwing was surprised that she didn’t get any laughter from others 

“Yep. Still was embarrassing though. Now you know why I wasn’t ashamed of peeing in my bikini. It would have been NO WHERE NEAR as embarrassing as that day.” 

Flashwing can kinda understand her mentality. Something that embarrassing would make other things not so embarrassing. 

“I thank you for sharing this story of yours with me. It mustn’t have been easy to recall it.” Flashwing smiled as she wrapped her arm around her friend, just like she did to her earlier. 

The two continued the share stories with each other while they relaxed in the hot. It would end up being a very cute bonding moment for them to remember.


End file.
